castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki Heat (episode)
Nikki Heat ' is the eleventh episode of the third season of ''Castle. Summary When Castle's novel "Heat Wave" is turned into a movie, actress Natalie Rhodes shows up, at Beckett's invitation, to better understand the character she's going to play. Castle disapproves of her initially but slowly realizes that she is not as shallow as she appeared to be. Meanwhile, the threesome investigate the murder of a high-class matchmaker. Plot As the casting for the movie of Castle's Nikki Heat novel proceeds, Castle thinks if the actress auditioning for Nikki Heat's part is deeply unsuitable. He's also a little upset that there have been changes to the script from the original book. The body of renowned matchmaker Stacey Collins is found. Hours before, Stacey was hosting a party for all of her successful matched clients, so it seems one of them wasn't as happy with their hook-up as she hoped. This case is hitting Ryan a little too close to home because he's planning on proposing to his girlfriend; he just needs to find the right time to do it. Castle is a little surprised when Natalie Rhodes, the actress set to portray her in the movie, arrives at the crime scene. She wants to really understand the character, so she's following Beckett in the hopes of figuring out what makes the ace detective tick. When Natalie admits than she hasn't even read the original book, Castle gets upset. Ryan finds himself constantly tongue-tied in Natalie's presence, a situation exacerbated, as he informs Esposito, by the fact that she is on his "Freebie Five" list. During the investigation, Natalie shadows Beckett much like Castle normally does, and studies Beckett's every move, immersing herself in the role, even dressing like Kate and mimicking Beckett's mannerisms. This is shown to start to annoy Beckett, mainly starting when Natalie takes her coffee that Castle always gives her every morning, upsetting her. And because Castle based the character of Nikki's main love interest on himself, Natalie decides that she has to go after him romantically as well. Beckett stumbles upon Castle and Natalie/Nikki passionately kissing in an elevator, obviously shocking her. Ryan's girlfriend, Jenny, accuses him of spending the previous night with Natalie. Ryan can't tell her the truth about where he went that night: he went to ask Jenny's parents for permission to propose to their daughter. Beckett is roundly upset that Castle locked lips with Natalie/Nikki, but she's appeased when Natalie later tells her that he turned down Natalie's suggested liaison. Stacey and Greta were conning clients because Stacey felt guilty for matching up these clients with women whom they would leave without a penny. Greta refuses to give Beckett the names of the other clients, but Nikki Heat (Natalie) manages to get Greta to talk. Scott Donner, a client who was caught cheating, killed Stacey after confronting her about some incriminating photos of his infidelity. Donner threatens to kill himself by putting a gun to his head. All seems lost when Natalie as Nikki Heat steps in, giving the performance of a lifetime (while acting out dialogue from the movie script) and manages to talk Donner out of committing suicide. With the case closed, Natalie decides to leave the team, but she's disappointed that she couldn't get to do more "research" with Nikki's author. Ryan finds the perfect place to propose, at the station, and Jenny says yes. Promo full|left|350px Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars *Thomas Calabro as Scott Donner *Stephen Macht as Bill Wellington *Juliana Dever as Jenny *Randall Batinkoff as Brad Williams *Tymberlee Hill as Julie Taylor *David Parker as Duke Jones *Laura Prepon as Natalie Rhodes *Kelly Thiebaud as Chloe Graves *John L. Curtis as Desk Clerk *Jon Briddell as Richard Weiss *René Ashton as Amelia Weiss *Melody Thomas Scott as Tonya Wellington *Lenny Citrano as Lead Lawyer *James Andrew Walsh as Desperate Man *Juan Alfonso as Delivery Man *Schae Harrison as Uniform Police Cop *Monica Staggs as Stacey Collins (uncredited) Quotes :'''Castle: She’s a civilian. Aren’t you afraid she’s gonna get in the way and mess up the case? :Beckett: You’re kidding, right? :Castle: Hello, I am your creator. :Beckett: If it's so adorable why didn't you sleep with me? :Castle: '... :'Beckett: Her me, not me me. :Castle:..Oh. Well, a fictional character that I wrote, based on you, played by Nathalie Rhodes, It's just..way too meta. :Ryan: We really should have a code word so we all know which Beckett to kill when her clone army attacks. :Beckett: Unless we make a preventive strike.. Featured Music *"Flower" - Amos Lee Trivia *Natalie Rhodes discusses with Kate the unresolved sexual tension between Castle and Beckett. "He's into you, but you're determined not to give in to these feelings that you clearly have for him." Beckett is horrified by Natalie's dissection of their relationship, but never actually denies it. *'Watch for': Becketts face when Castle demostrates a stupid proposal by asking her to marry him with Ryans ring. *Castle tells Beckett that he didn't sleep with Natalie because it was "Too meta." However, because he breaks up with Gina in the next episode, we know that he was still in a relationship with Gina at this time, and that's why he wouldn't have slept with Natalie. Category:Season 3 Category:Coffee Category:Celebrities Category:Season 3 Category:Coffee Category:Celebrities